


After The Day And In The Dark

by Calchexxis



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, No Lesbians Die, POV Lesbian Character, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Why Aren't There More Akali/Seraphine Stories?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calchexxis/pseuds/Calchexxis
Summary: After a long session in the studio, Seraphine goes back to her hotel room. She hasn't been going back to an empty room for the past few weeks and, hopefully, she won't be alone this time either. After all, she's never known anyone in the world quite like Akali.
Relationships: Akali/Seraphine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	After The Day And In The Dark

Two sharp claps signal the end of the day despite the fact that the sun went down hours ago.

“Beautiful work ladies.” Ahri’s softly accented voice is cheering as I go to find a place to sit down to guzzle some water and catch my breath.

Before now I’d never really appreciated how exhausting actual studio work was. I’m used to making songs at my own pace, and while that pace has always been pretty fast by blogger standards, it’s nothing like the breakneck, no-stops pace set by the ladies of K/DA.

Every note has to be perfect. Every chorus and bridge, every melody, every intro and outro, has to be flawless. Ahri and Evelynn won’t accept anything else, between the two of them there’s no room for error, and it’s a little terrifying, and a lot intimidating, but at the same time, I know why. K/DA wouldn’t be what it is without Ahri’s perfectionism and Evelynn’s drive, those two are the animating force for the group more than anything else. 

Kai’Sa is a little more understanding. She smiles more and wider than Evelynn, and she’s more approachable than Ahri. Not that I dislike Ahri and Evelynn in any way, though! But they’re… very intense. Kai’Sa has a gentler soul, I think.

Then there’s— 

“Where’s Akali?” Kai’Sa says suddenly, looking around.

Evelynn’s husky chuckle sounds off from the corner where she’s sitting and scrolling through something on her phone.

“Blowing off steam on her bike,” she says quietly without looking up. “She left as soon we finished up the last set of verses.”

“I wish she would say something,” Ahri says.

“She’s probably just tired,” I offer.

That gets a round of laughter, putting a flush of embarrassment on my cheeks as the ripples move through the other three women.

“Try the opposite,” Kai’Sa says, still chuckling. “Akali is always wired after rehearsal. I’ll bet she’s going to be breaking a few speed limits up and down the freeway for the next hour or so while she works out her zoomies.”

“She’s not a cat, Kai,” Ahri remarks with a grin.

“Could have fooled me,” Evelynn counters from the corner.

More laughter.

I’m a little jealous of how at ease they are in each other’s presence. I don’t know if I’ll ever feel that way with them. Even though I know they’ve gone so far out of their way to make me feel welcome, it’s a little like having the gods of Olympus go out of their way to make you welcome at their table. Yes, they’re perfectly polite and good-natured, and just want you to have a good time but…

They’re _gods._

K/DA is made up of four of the most talented women in the music industry, each one with a laundry list of labels that would kill for the chance to sign them and star-studded reputations for excellence.

I’m a _YouTube cover artist._

“Sera.” Ahri’s voice breaks me out of my downward spiral, I look up at her. “Are you alright?”

You know how there are some people, celebrities, who look totally different in person? Like, their fame persona is just that, a persona. In real life they might be a bit sloppy or frumpy or just, y’know, more _human._

Ahri is _exactly_ as beautiful in real life as she is on stage.

Maybe more so because you can see it up close.

“I’m fine,” I say quietly. “Just worn out. You girls set a hard pace.”

“This is nothing,” Evelynn says wryly from her corner. “When we were recording Pop Stars we were working fourteen hours a day.”

“Evie _behave._ ” Kai’Sa admonishes her gently before turning back to me. “Besides, that’s true, but that’s because we were all still getting used to each other. We made a lot more mistakes and—” she side-eyes Evelynn with a smirk— “there was a lot more ego to go around.”

Evelynn’s only response is a single, slowly-raised middle finger. I can’t help but laugh this time, and my laughter is joined by Ahri’s silver-bell giggles, Kai’Sa’s warm snickers, and even Evelynn’s husky chuckle.

“Well, I think I’m going to go pass out,” I say, holding up a hand in surrender. “See you all tomorrow.”

“Bright and early,” Ahri says with an almost defiant smirk.

“Bright and early,” I repeat, smiling.

I gather up my things, pack them away, say one more goodbye and head out the studio door. It’s a massive building that we’re in, but the studio itself is relatively compact and right near the elevator, so I’ve only ever seen a fraction of the office building it occupies; just the lobby, the short hall to the studio, and the studio itself.

I really do appreciate Ahri, and the others. Kai’Sa has been nothing but encouraging, and even Evelynn has been good to me in her own, abrasive way. That said, I don’t even know how to describe what Akali’s become to me.

So much of who she is was born on the streets. I think she, more than any of the others, understands what it’s like to be normal and suddenly thrust into the limelight. I’ve never been someone with an overabundance of friends, although I’ve had a few. But I can honestly say I’ve never had anyone I could just… just talk to like Akali.

A warmth spreads through my chest thinking about her, and about how much things have changed in my life since I met her.

I step out onto the cold streets and hail a cab. The hotel the label set us up with is only a few blocks but it’s freezing and the cab fees are comp’d. It still feels weird to be treated like a star, but the last time I tried to call an Uber, Evelynn spent the next day and a half needling me about it.

“Where to?” The cabbie asks gruffly. He’s a thin, narrow-faced old man in a flat cap, with a kind of animated energy about him.

“The Marriott down the road, please Mister—” I read over his nameplate “—McDonald.” 

He nods and turns back to the wheel, puts the cab in gear, and takes off.

Akali took off early, and I think she’s lucky that everyone assumes she went off to roar around the streets for a while. Honestly, that’s a very ‘Akali’ thing to do. I’m not sure what I’d even say if they knew the truth.

The drive takes less than five minutes.

I pay the man, tip generously because I’ve never been able to before, and thank him. His smile is surprisingly warm for such a thin man.

The Marriott is massive but quiet at this time of night. It’s a little eerie actually, so I move through the lobby as briskly as possible without looking like I’m running.

The elevators are sleek, silver models that barely make any noise no matter what they do. They’re nothing like the grinding, clunky old beasts in my old apartment building. I punch in my floor number as I step inside, and wait as it hitches gently and begins to rise. The closer I get to my room, the more nervous energy is building up in my limbs.

My foot is tapping out a staccato tattoo on the floor, my fingers are twitching through a series of chords I learned when I was eight that became muscle memory ages ago, and I keep swallowing over and over.

I’m not scared, though.

I’m… I’m _excited._

The elevator doors hiss open, and I’m through before they’re even fully clear. It’s all I can do not to run to my room, although a significant part of me is wondering if my dignity is worth the extra minute it’s going to take me at a power-walk pace.

Screw it.

I pick up the pace and sprint to my room. Luckily there’s no one else in the halls, and I’m light on my feet so I _probably_ didn’t wake anyone up.

Despite the fact that it’s _my room_ I’m still a ball of nerves as I try and fail twice to slide my keycard on the door before finally managing it and opening it up to—

Nothing.

I blink and look around as I step inside, looking back and forth, scanning the large bed, and small kitchenette, and even listening for sounds from the bathroom.

Nothing.

Disappointment settles in a stone in my belly. It’s true, we hadn’t agreed to anything or… or made any promises but I’d thought…

The door closes with a click behind me just as a pair of warm, slender hands slip around my face to cover my eyes.

“Guess who?”

My frown splits into a wide smile as I start to giggle like a love-struck dumbass before covering her hands with my own.

“I guess… Wallace.”

“Old meme,” Akali says, laughing, “one thousand years jail.”

“Now who’s old?” I ask as I pull her hands away from my face and turn around.

All the ladies of K/DA are beautiful, yet another reason I feel a little out of place. Ahri is beautiful like a perfect flower garden, Evelynn is beautiful like a polished, guardless knife, and Kai’Sa is beautiful like a breezy summer day.

Akali, though? She’s beautiful like a wildfire. Like an ocean tempest. She’s beautiful the way chaos is beautiful.

Her wild hair and ponytail are barely kept in check by her cap that’s perched on her head at a rakish angle, while her perfect, Cupid’s-bow lips are curved in a knowing smirk.

She sheds her jacket right where she’s standing with a graceful shrug and in the same movement moves her lean, muscular arms around me to pull me close.

There’s something very wolfish about Akali. Something in the smooth, soft lines of her body and coiled energy. She’s like a predator at rest right until goes on the attack, spitting bars faster than I can even think.

She doesn’t say another word, she just smiles as she leans in and molds her mouth to mine. The way she kisses me isn’t anything like I imagined she might. It’s not hungry or overpowering. It’s soft, gentle, and sweet.

A very small, selfish part of me wants to think that it’s because of me. That she’s only this way with me.

“Mm~”

I let out a small moan of relief at the odd sweetness of her lip balm, and at the feel of Akali’s hands roving over me, peeling off my jacket and slipping under the hoodie and thin tee beneath it to play along my bare sides and up my back.

Akali touches me like I’m delicate. Like she’s afraid if she squeezes too hard or grips too tightly I’ll break. But at the same time, her hands move with a kind of desperate, shaky energy of someone who wants more.

She pulls away slowly and begrudgingly, and smiles.

“That,” she starts, “is what I’ve been wanting to do all day.”

I smile back and lean in to rest my head against her shoulder.

“Me too,” I say softly.

Akali runs her fingers through my hair, gently pulling the hair tie out as she does and snaring it with her fingers to toss it away, letting my hair fall freely down my back as she buries her face against my crown and takes a long, slow breath.

“Most people would call that creepy,” I say with a small laugh.

My laugh is echoed from her, and it rumbles in her chest pleasantly.

“I like the way you smell,” Akali replies as she shamelessly nuzzles into my hair. “Should I hide that I adore you, my Seraphine?”

That puts a shiver down my spine. The way she says my name, and the way she says ‘ _my_ ’, makes my mouth go faintly dry, and puts tingles down my fingertips and through my toes.

Akali steps back and traces her fingers around my face, brushing hair away as her lips curve into a mischievous smile until they come around to my cheek and she slips her thumb over my lips, back and forth, once and twice, and then pauses with the pad of her thumb against my mouth, and pushes just slightly.

I part my lips and she slips her thumb into my mouth, and smiles.

“Good girl,” Akali says gently before pulling her thumb out and moving it to her mouth to lick it.

Her total lack of shame just makes my heart beat faster.

Without a hint of hesitation, she sets her hands on my shoulders and gently presses me back until the backs of my knees knock against the edge of the bed. I let out a squeak of alarm as I suddenly drop to sitting on the bed, and Akali’s grin widens as she looks down at me.

There’s that predatory flair again.

“Take off your shirt,” she says, still smirking.

I shed my layers as fast as I can and hook my fingers under my shirt before pulling it over my head. It gets caught a few times on my hair, but I eventually I get it free and toss it away before smiling up at her.

“The bra, too,” she says, nodding at me as she hooks her thumbs in the pockets of her jeans.

She bites her lip as her smile widens, and the way she looks at me is… it’s not like anything I’ve ever known. I’ve had two boyfriends in my life, only one I’ve ever gone all the way with, and although I’ve always considered myself open to having a girlfriend, Akali is the only girl I’ve ever been with.

And she’s like no one else could ever be.

I reach around my back and undo my bra. I’m not exactly proud of my relatively limited assets—and breast-ets as Evelynn once joked—but Akali hasn’t ever seemed to care. Her eyes widen fractionally at the sight of my bare chest and I can almost hear her heart beating faster as a faint blush colors her cheeks.

She whispers something in Korean, a flowing sibilant stream of words before reaching out and laying her hand on my cheek.

“You’re beautiful,” she says softly. 

Akali reaches up, doffs her hat, then perches it squarely on my head before putting her hands to my shoulders again to push me to down to the bed before following me up and straddling my hips. 

With one liquid motion she pulls her top off and throws it to the side, then reaches up to pull the thick, heavy band from her hair to loose it from its tail before lowering herself kiss along my bare shoulders and across my clavicle to my neck, all while moving her fingers up and down the bare skin of my sides, and up my stomach to brush my breasts and drag out small gasps from pleasure from me as I tangle my fingers in her hair. I don’t rush her, I don’t want to, she moves at exactly the right pace, just like always, teasing me until I’m about to burst as she slides her hands down and slips her fingers under the waistline of my pants to pull at them.

I wiggle my hips a little to speed up the process, and her chuckle comes out throaty as she feels move move and rolls her hips against my panties sending a electric shock of sensation through my stomach and up my spine, leaving me in a sharp gasp.

“Patience,” she coos, chuckling and she opens her mouth and drags her teeth across the skin of my chest down to my breast to fix her mouth softly over one nipple.

“ _Mmm~!_ ” 

I shake my legs to free them of my pants and the moment I’m free I hitch my legs up and wrap them around Akali’s waist, wrapping my arms around her shoulders in the same movement. A deep growl rolls up from her chest as small wordless pleas escape my mouth.

Akali doesn’t stop suckling as she reaches down to grab at her belt to roughly unbuckle it and kick herself free of it before wrapping her arms around me and pulling me bodily up from where I’m laying. I laugh and gasp as I Akali pulls me into her lap for a moment, biting gently and nipping at my skin, growling deep in her throat as she lavishes my bare chest with kisses and love bites up to my neck until she reaches my mouth and seals her lips over mine.

A low moan slips out against her mouth as Akali presses her tongue against my teeth. Our tongues tangle and play together as her passion overwhelms me. The only clothing I’m left wearing are my panties which Akali;s hands quickly slip beneath and grip my ass and squeeze as she lifts me for a moment before moving forward to splay me out on the bed and lay on top of me.

Finally, she pulls away from me with lips swollen from kisses, and breath coming in heavy panting drags of air. I’m blushing so much my face must be beet red, and I’m both thankful and sullen that Akali is giving me a chance to catch my breath. I know I _should_ , but I want to be kissing her.

I can’t get enough of that.

Akali meets me in the middle by covering my face with kisses as we catch our breath. Her lips cross my cheeks and the edges of my mouth, they trail up to my eyes and nose, and my forehead. I’m addicted to how blatantly Akali shows me her affection. Whatever my addiction is to her kisses, I think she’s just as addicted to me.

“More,” Akali mutters against my cheeks. “I want _more._ ”

I nod wordlessly as I scrape my fingers down her back to grip the waistband of her boxers and drag them down. Akali slips out of them as she grips my panties and all but tears them off of me. I raise my hands to grab her hat from my head but I only get halfway there before she intercepts my wrists and pins my arms to the bed.

“The hat,” she growls playfully, “stays on.”

I don’t have the chance to reply before she fixes her teeth around my neck and bites down just hard enough for me to feel her teeth dig into my skin, and it drags a moan out of my throat as she presses her wet sex to mine and starts to rock, forward and back. 

The pleasure is blinding, and I can barely hang on to my senses as I settle my hands on her hips, finding the tempo of her hips and matching her movements with mine as best I can. 

“ _Ah~! A-Akali~!_ ”

I don’t bother trying to keep my voice down. The walls in this hotel are thick, and I know exactly how Akali feels about hearing me. I tried to keep myself quiet the first time we were together, and she took it as a challenge to make me squeal as loud as possible.

That memory _still_ makes me blush.

“ _Sera._ ” Akali moans my name through her teeth as she rocks her hips. “My Seraphine… _mine._ ”

Words aren’t forming in my head, so I just nod frantically as I let her claim me as absolutely as possible. I’m drowning her. I always do. Every time she touches me, every time she speaks to me or smiles at me, every time Akali so much as looks at me, I die a little and then come back to life.

Falling in love with Akali is like falling in love with a maelstrom.

“ _A-AAHH~!_ ”

My legs hitch up as I hit my climax and clench around Akali’s waist, and she starts cussing loud and fast in Korean as she shakes and cums over me. 

The glow settles over me along with a thin sheen of sweat as I pant for breath splayed out on the bed. Akali is still straddling me, her back arched just slightly, and her head bent up to stare at the ceiling.

“A—… Akali?” I say softly.

Slowly, she raises her hands and presses them to her face, covering her eyes and mouth. I feel it in my fingers first, where they’re still settled on her hips, when she starts to shake. 

“Akali?!” 

“I can’t.” Akali whispers through her hands.

I let go of her and sit up, propping myself up on my elbows. The fluorescent lights of the hotel seem so harsh right now.

“Can’t what?” I ask cautiously. Was this… was this it? Was she about to—?

“Can’t look at you,” she replies. 

To my worried shock, I see a faint trickle of tears slip past her palms as she straightens her back, then curls inward with her hands still covering her fast as much as she can.

Gently, I put my hands over hers.

“Why?”

She swallows hard, then leans into my touch with her head bowed and her shoulders hunched. I’ve never seen Akali like this. She’s more defiant than Evelynn, prouder than Ahri, more graceful than Kai’Sa… she’s beautiful… she’s… she’s _perfect._

“Akali, please,” I wrap my arms around her, “talk to me?”

With her face buried against my shoulder, Akali lowers her hands and wraps herself around me.

“If I do… If I look at you like that, under me, I… it won’t ever leave me. I already can’t breathe anymore,” Akali says. “I can’t sleep… I can’t think straight without being around you.”

Slowly, Akali turns her head to nip at my ear and kiss along my neck.

“I can’t get enough,” she continues. “It’s like I’m thirsty and drowning at the same time.”

My heart is thundering in my chest. Her words are cutting through every wall and defense I’ve built up over the years of working in the occasionally low-brow and usually cutthroat world of YouTube, between the drama, fights, and grudges that build up along with the occasional nasty competition, it sometimes got really toxic, so much so that I occasionally wondered if I should keep going.

But then I met Akali and things changed. Her smile, her eyes… her laughter and her wit.

“I know,” I sob quietly, burying my face against her shoulder. “I can’t either, and I’m scared. After this album, you’ll leave… you’ll move on and do something else, and I’ll…”

Akali pulls back from me, and I draw back too until we’re staring at one another. I know I must look like a mess, with my snotty nose and red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks, but she doesn’t look a whole lot better. Her eyes are a little puffy and bloodshot, but she’s smiling at least.

“Never,” Akali says softly. “I will never just… just leave. Not you… not my Seraphine.”

She pulls me into a kiss that’s like wildfire over my lips. I return the kiss desperately, because I’m terrified that one day this will be over. One day I’ll wake up back in my little studio apartment on my futon alone and all I’ll have are the memories of spending long, dreaming nights with the most beautiful woman in the world.

And my whole world will be grayer because of it.

As I draw back, I slip my fingers through Akali’s hair, and she lets out a soft gasp as I work my fingers through the fine strands, and before I know it, I’m gripping her hair tight at the back of her head and diving down and fix my teeth against her neck.

I’m not the way she is though. I trace my teeth over her skin, then run my tongue over her neck before pressing my lips to her soft, warm skin.

“Promise me,” I whisper against her neck. “Promise you’ll never leave, and I…”

“Never,” she breathes as she slips her hands up my back before dragging her fingers down, drawing a hiss from between my teeth. “I promise.”

“I promise,” I repeat her soft oath. “Never… I’ll never leave either.”

Akali lowers a hand to the bed and grabs her heavy hairband, then flicks her wrist, throwing it behind her where it clacks against the light switch perfectly, flicking the lights off.

It’s eerie how accurate she is.

“Say it again,” Akali says as she presses her palm to my cheek and traces her fingers under my eyes, wiping away the dregs of tears. “Promise me again.”

“I’ll never leave.”

In the dark, Akali pulls the covers over us and pins me to the bed as she lays on top of me. Her weight is so comforting that I sigh softly against her, wrap my arms around her shoulders, and move my lips against her cheeks down and down until I find her mouth and kiss her.

She moves on top of me, first slowly, then faster, and I part my legs as her fingers slip between my thighs to let her in.

Maybe one day we’ll tell the others what we do after hours and in the dark, but it would make things complicated right now. We won’t stop though, and maybe it will cause trouble, but that’s a risk I’m willing—no, that I _want_ —to take. 

For now, we’ll make love in the dark, at night, after the others have gone to sleep and the world is quieter. I’ll give myself to her over and over and over, and she’ll do the same for me.

“Again,” Akali hisses as she curls her fingers, and I let out a soft cry as wetness spills against her fingers.

My answer comes out on the wave of a soft sigh.

“I… I promise.”

Akali presses her lips to my cheek, kissing it gently.

“I promise,” she growls quietly. “My Seraphine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you're interested in following my original work, I urge you to visit my Patreon and check it out. I can't link it directly, but I'll give you a shot to my blog [here](https://www.fimfiction.net/blog/924151/official-patreon-announcement-plus-dead-by-midnight). I would deeply appreciate any support you can give.


End file.
